finding love in unexpected places
by othmaniac
Summary: Nathan Scott's parents died and now he has only one place to go, to the James family. Find out what happens when he falls for BOTH James girls. (Brooke and Haley) COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

**AN: Hey readers! Holly, aka my cuzin who let me have her nick name since I liked it so much, can't continue writing her story so she left me in charge, you should probably be afraid! Anyway, I made a few changes, that she was okay with (I checked), and here's the new chapter one. Enjoy! **

**Nathan Scott stepped off the plane and walked into the airport. He looked around for a man, a woman and two daughters. Before his parents died they had been really good friends with the James' family. Nathan had met them once but it had been too long ago for him to remember. He was hoping they wouldn't show up so he could go back to Newport. Back to Jen, his girlfriend, and back to his group of friends.**

**He looked around a little more and spotted two adults holding a sign that read: "Welcome Nathan," next to another girl with reddish brown hair and chocolate brown eyes and another girl with her back to him. He took a breath and walked over to the family. The girl with her back to him was now on her cellphone talking intently to someone. **

**"Hey, uh, I'm Nathan," he said forcing a smile. **

**The man and woman gave him a hug, even though he didn't want one. **

**"I'm Jimmy, this is my wife Sharon," he pointed to the girl still on the phone, "that's Brooke, and this is Haley." He grabbed Nathan's bags and motioned for Sharon to get Brooke so they could leave. Nathan went with Sharon and waited a few inches behind Summer. **

**"Honey, it's time to go," Sharon said, tapping Brooke's shoulder.**

**"Well, where is he? No not you, Pey," Brooke said into the phone.**

**"He's behind you." Brooke turned around and her jaw dropped a little. She was expecting a skinny, kind of short boy. Probably glasses that covered his dull eyes. **

**Nathan was definately not what she was expecting. He wasn't too skinny or too fat. He was tall and muscular with dark river blue eyes. He had dark brown hair that slightly spiked in the front. **

**"Hi," Brooke managed to get out after a few seconds of just staring at him. He smiled at her.**

**"Hey." She was not what he was expecting. After seeing Haley he was certain that Brooke would look like her, well more hoping than certain. He was wrong. They were completely opposite. Brooke had auburn hair, not reddish brown, hazel green eyes, not chocolate brown, and looked fun and exciting, not overworked and on task like Haley.**

**'I might like it here after all' Nathan thought once they started out the airport. Brooke, Nathan, and Haley walked behind Jim and Sharon so they could talk.**

**"What happened to your parents? How did they die?" Haley asked quietly so her parents couldn't hear them.**

**"Well they were on their way to yet another business trip and my uncle was working on their car. He wasn't finished and it was dangersous. My dad, being the jackass that he was, didn't care that the car wasn't safe and took off with my mom. He lost control and they flew into a lake."**

**"Ohmygosh! That's so sad! Does it hurt?" Brooke asked.**

**"Nah, they weren't around much for me to miss 'em." **

**"It's been, like, 3 months. Where've you been?" Haley asked.**

**"I stayed with my uncle but he blamed himself for the accident which led to drinking which led to him losing his job and social services finding out. They took me and that's when your parents called."**

**"There's the car!" Brooke yelled to Jim, who was lost. Jim got in the drivers seat of the gold riviera, Sharon in the passangers, Haley in the first backseat which left Nathan and Brooke squished together sharing a seatbelt.**

**The car ride to the James house was silent. About half an hour later Jim was pulling into the driveway of a big white house. Jim stopped the car and faced the backseat. **

**"The house is big and easy to get lost in so we're gonna put you on the second floor next to Haley across from Brooke and Lucas," Jim told him.**

**"Lucas?" he asked.**

**"His mom's a good friend of ours and is in Italy for a year so Luke's staying with us," Sharon informed him. Nathan nodded and everyone got out of the car and headed into the big white house.**

**Thanks for reading! I hope it didn't suck too bad if so, tell me. Please review! **


	2. chapter two

**Nathan and Brooke went to hang out in Brooke's room while Sharon and Jim made dinner. **

**"Did you see the way they looked in the backseat? I don't know if it's safe to let Nathan be alone with Brooke." Sharon shook her head. **

**"He's going to be in there if he wants to. They're just friends," Sharon said, trying to assure her paranoid husband.**

**"How do you know? What if they end up going out? Then what do we do?" Jim asked while peeling potatoes.**

**"They're not gonna end up going out! I didn't want to tell you this but I guess I'm gonna have to." **

**"What is it?"**

**"Brooke likes Lucas," Sharon said quickly.**

**"What! Since when? Why does she tell you everything and me nothing? Am I really that bad of a father that she can't tell me things?"**

**"She didn't tell me, and if you payed more attention you'd see it, too. They always find ways to be around eachother and they find ways to flirt without anyone noticing. It's-"**

**"Wait. They! So Luke likes her too? This is ridiculous!" Jim said, cutting her off. He breathed in a little to calm himself down. "What are we going to do?" **

**"Maybe we should stay out of it."**

**"You think we should just let them handle this? They're teenagers for pete's sake!"**

**"Look, I can bet that someone's gonna get hurt and it'll be easier for us to sleep knowing that we didn't have anything to do with it." **

**"Good idea."**

**"Can't I just sleep in here?" Nathan asked, lying on Brooke's bed. "It looks way more comfortable in here than in my room." **

**"Nope. Mom and dad wouldn't be so thrilled to find you asleep in my bed. Just ask Luke."**

**"Lucas's slept with you?" Nathan asked, feeling a little jealous. **

**"Yeah, we were 14 and there was this really bad storm. I hate storms so I called Luke and he came over. My dad flipped when he came in the next morning even though Lucas was on the floor." She walked across the hall into Nathan's room. "You're right, my room probably is more comfortable," she said sitting on his bed which was only a twin size. **

**Nathan decided to let the Lucas thing go and layed down next to Brooke. They just layed there, thinking and squished.**

**The front door opened and in came a tall boy with blonde hair and blue eyes along with a basketball.**

**"Hey, Luke. You're home late," Sharon said.**

**"Sorry, Sharon. I was working and lost track fo time. Haley's on her way. So, where's this Nathan guy?" he asked. **

**"He's upstairs in Brooke's room." Luke nodded and walked up the stairs. Jim and Sharon exchanged glances before continuing to set the table.**

**Lucas stopped outside Brooke's door and didn't see anything. He went to the room across the hall and opened the door. He found Brooke and Nathan asleep on the bed. Brooke's arm was wrapped around Nathan's waist and her head was on his chest. He stared angrily for a minute before realizing that Brooke would never cheat on him. **

**He quietly walked in and lightly shook Brooke. When she opened her eyes she easily sat up and walked out of the room with Lucas. Once they were out, he pulled her towards him for a kiss. After a few seconds they pulled away. **

**"We can't do this here, what if my parents were to have walked up?" Brooke asked in a whispered voice.**

**"Sorry. I couldn't help myself." He gave her one of his perfect 'I'm sorry' smiles. **

**"Just don't do it again, okay? I don't want to risk our relationship. We've tried so hard to be together, I don't wanna loose all that in one day." Luke nodded and they walked to his room so they could talk privately.**

**Nathan woke up an hour later and looked around the room for Brooke. Instead he found Haley opening his dresser and looking around. He just stared at her, amused at how frustrated she was. He got up and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. **

**"Lookin' for something?" he asked which startled Haley and made her jump. She reddened a little which amused Nathan even more. **

**"No," she said quickly. He smirked and walked to the dresser. He looked down and saw that she had been digging through his boxer drawer. **

**"So, you wanted a pair of my boxers, huh? You know, that's kinda creepy, but considering the way you look, it's kinda sexy too." Haley rolled her eyes and walked toward the door. "Where you goin'?"**

**"Downstairs," she said before walking out of his room. He followed her. "You stalking me now?" **

**"You were the one digging through my stuff," he retaliated. **

**"I wasn't digging through your stuff. That was my dresser and I was getting something from my spot." **

**"Your spot? Right." They walked down and found everyone at the dinner table. **

**"Hey, sleepyhead. Come and eat," Sharon said. Nathan sat down next to Haley where a plate was waiting for him. Lucas was sitting next to Brooke across from him, Jim on one end and Sharon at the other. The teens ate quickly before heading down to the basement. **

**"Wow, this is awesome," Nathan said when they got there. The basement had everything he needed to be happy. A pool table, a dart board, two arcade games, a tv with xbox, ps2, and a gamecube in one corner with two beanbags in front. **

**There were four other beanbags in another corner by a bookcase filled with books. The green bag had 'Lucas' embroidered on it. The purple one had 'Haley' on it. The pink one had 'Brooke' on it and the blue one had 'Nathan' on it. **

**"You got me a beanbag? I'm touched," he said, placing his hand over his heart. Haley rolled her eyes and Brooke giggled. Nathan plopped down on his beanbag which was next to Haley's. He smirked at her then smiled when she turned away. **

**Lucas and Haley each grabbed a book, Brooke grabbed a magazine and Nathan pulled out his gameboy. **

**A/N: I hope you liked it. I'm still deciding who Nate should be with but hopefully I'll have some answers in the next chapter. Please review! **


	3. chapter three

**It was Nathan's second week with the James' and he realized that everyday after dinner, all the teens went down to the basement. Usually they did the same thing, but one day it was different. **

**Lucas and Haley were still reading when Brooke finished her latest magazine. She looked over at Nathan and saw that he was playing his gameboy again. She knew there was no way of getting Haley or Lucas to entertain her so the last person left was Nathan. **

**"I'm bored, Nate." He gave her a 'who cares' look and continued to play his game. She gave him her best puppy dog eyes. Nathan sighed and turned off his game. **

**"Okay, Brooke. What do you wanna do?" he asked.**

**"Lets play truth or dare!" she said exitedly. Haley rolled her eyes, which Nathan noticed she did alot when it came to Brooke, and Lucas shook his head. **

**"It's always truth or dare with her, Nate," Lucas informed him. Brooke went over to Lucas's bag and sat down next to him. **

**"Come on, Broody! Play with us, pleaaase," Brooke asked, taking away Lucas's book. He sighed and nodded his head. "Yay!" Brooke clapped her hands. **

**"What about you, Hales? Wanna play?" Nathan asked. She glared at him above her book. **

**"How many times have I told you? My name is Ha-ley. Not Hay, not H, and not Hales. Ha-ley," she told him. **

**"Okay, Haley. Wanna play?" he asked again. **

**"No," she said before continuing with her book. He pulled his bag closer and scooted it towards her until they were only inches apart. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him until they were only centimeters apart. **

**"Come on, Hales. It'll be fun," he whispered. She looked up into his blue eyes and nodded. Mostly because she was uncomfortable being so close to him. He smiled and pulled his bag back to its original spot. **

**"Should I call Peyton?" Brooke asked. "It'll be fun with more people," she explained. **

**"I could call Jake," Lucas offered. **

**"I'll call...Chris," Haley offered. (Chris isn't a musician) **

**"Okay, and Nate, you can...play your game now," Brooke said before dialing Peyton's number. **

**Haley was the first one back. She avoided eye contact with Nathan and grabbed her book. **

**"So, who's Peyton, Jake, and Chris?" Nathan asked, really only wanting to know who Chris was. **

**"Peyton Sawyer, Brooke's best friend. Jake Jagelski, Lucas's best friend. Chris Keller, my-"**

**"Okay, Peyton's bringing Anna," Brooke interrupted. (Anna's not gay here)**

**"Cool," Lucas said, sitting down in his bag. **

**Peyton, Anna, Jake, and Chris had gotten there and now Brooke was ready to start her favorite game. She also had a bottle and a hat with paper in it. Everyone looked at her, a little scared and curious. **

**"Brooke, what's all this stuff for?" Peyton asked. **

**"Well, I decided that truth or dare wasn't good enough. So, I got spin the bottle and we should play 2 minutes in heaven!"**

**"2 minutes in heaven?" Nathan asked. **

**"This is Brooke we're talking to. You gotta expect anything, man," Jake told him. **

**"Okay, who wants to go first?" Brooke asked. No one asked. She looked around the circle and her eyes landed on her sister. "Haley, you wanna do the honors?" **

**"Whatever," she said, trying not to look or act scared. Brooke seemed to turn a game of truth or dare into something that could get someone hurt. **

**"Truth or dare?" Brooke asked. **

**"Truth," Haley said, not ready for one of Brooke's dares yet. **

**"Okay. Who was your first?" Brooke asked. **

**"Um, Chris," Haley said, wanting to get it over with. Brooke was suprised. Last time she checked, Haley was a virgin. Brooke looked over at Haley, but she was avoiding looking back. **

**"Okay, your turn, Haley."**

**"Nathan, truth or dare?" she asked.**

**"Dare," he answered automatically.**

**"Okay, Nate. I dare you to...convince Brooke to quit this game," Haley said. Nathan sighed.**

**"Brooke, don't you think it'd be better to start with the games where you could watch people make out?" Nathan asked, knowing that would get her to change her mind.**

**"Oh yeah! Okay, spin the bottle next," Brooke said grabbing the bottle and placing it in the middle. "Nate, you go first." Nathan nodded and spinned, then stopped.**

**"If it lands on a guy I won't have to make out with them, right?" He asked. **

**"Nope, and no girl-on-girl action, either," Brooke said which made the guys groan. Haley rolled her eyes, again, and watched Nathan spin the bottle. Praying that it didn't land on her. **

**The bottle slowed then landed on Peyton. He leaned forward and kissed her, making sure that Brooke saw his tongue. They pulled apart and Peyton rolled. It landed on Jake and they kissed. Jake rolled and it landed on Haley. They quickly kissed, then Haley rolled and it landed on Nathan. **

**They leaned forward and kissed. A real, deep kiss. Everyone could see the connection between the two when they kissed and they could also see that neither one of them wanted to pull away. **

**Haley's head was telling her to pull away now. She had kissed him and that was all she had to do. Her heart or whatever was telling her that she'd wanted to do this for a while and she was finally doing it. **

**Brooke just watched as her younger sister made out with Nathan and for some reason she felt slightly jealous. 'No, you love Lucas and Lucas loves you!' she told herself silently, but it didn't work. She couldn't sit there and watch so she decided that interupting would be the best thing to do. **

**"Okay, guys! How 'bout we just hang out. This whole spin the bottle thing is dumb." **

**"It was your idea, Brooke. I didn't want to play in the first place," Haley said, grabbing her book and sitting next to Chris. Nathan watched as Chris and Haley read the book and left the basement. Leaving Haley to watch him go. **

**A/N: Okay, that was a pretty long chapter. If you don't like long chapters just tell me and I'll make sure to keep it short. Anyway, please review! Tell me if you like Naley (nathan/haley) or Bathan (brooke/nathan) so I can decide who Nate ends up with. **


	4. chapter four

**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews! There's a lot of Bathan in this chapter, but I'm still not sure who he's gonna end up with. **

**Brooke walked up the stairs and into Nathan's room. He was sitting on his bed looking at his dresser. She knocked and he looked up. **

**"Hey, Nate. You okay?" she asked in her most sincere voice.**

**"Yeah, it was gettin' a little hot down there," he lied and continued to look at the dresser. **

**"Something wrong? You seem a little too interested in that dresser," Brooke said, walking up to it. **

**"I found Haley looking through it for something. She didn't tell me what, though and she hasn't been back yet." **

**Brooke opened the top drawer and pulled out an envelope. She tossed it to him and he opened it. Inside were pictures of Haley and Chris. **

**"You think she loves him?" Nathan asked Brooke. She shrugged and sat down next to him.**

**"Of course she loves him. We've known him since...forever."**

**"No, do you think she's _in_ love with him?" she didn't even have to say the answer to that question. He could see it in her eyes. He knew now that he didn't have a chance with her. He wasn't going to get him down, though. There were plenty of girls that would love to date him, and one girl that he actually liked who was sitting next to him. **

**"You okay?" Brooke asked. He nodded.**

**"Yeah, I'm good. Besides, I think I like you a little more." **

**"Me? Nathan, you know I'm with Lucas," she said, scooting away a little. Yeah, she liked Nathan, but she didn't want to hurt Lucas. **

**"It was worth a shot, right? I think we make better as friends anyway," Nathan told her. Brooke nodded and went back down to the basement. She sat down next to Lucas and for some reason, she didn't feel 100 percent comfortable. It took her two minutes before she spaced out of the conversation. Her thoughts were occupied with nothing but Nathan. **

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Please review! **


	5. chapter five

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I'm still not sure who Nate should end up with but it's probably gonna be Brooke. All you Naley fans need to review or you probably won't like the ending. Ok, here's chapter five!**

**Nathan lyed in bed, his alarm blaring from his bedside table. He hit the snooze button and reluctantly got up. He was finally enrolled and it was his first day of school. He pulled on his levis and put his gray t-shirt on. He fixed his hair and grabbed his backpack. **

**Downstairs, everyone was eating their breakfast. He looked at Lucas, Haley, and Brooke and noticed they were all wearing a uniform. He looked at Joe. He was holding up a pile of neatly folded clothes. Nathan grabbed them and went back up to his room. **

**When he came down, he couldn't help from laughing at the way Lucas looked. Everything was the way it was supposed to be on him, but Nathan liked to break rules. His tie was loose, his shirt wasn't tucked in, he had his blue suite jacket thrown over his shoulder, and his pants were a little baggy. **

**"Nate, are you trying to get detention on your first day of school?" Haley asked when he sat down. **

**"Maybe," he snapped. He looked over at Brooke who was also not wearing the uniform accordingly. She had her skirt really high and her shirt was tied into a bow at the front, showing her lower stomach. **

**"We should go," Lucas said, putting his plate in the sink and grabbing his backpack. Everyone got up and headed into the garage. Lucas walked toward the black Mustang and got in. He tossed Nathan some keys. **

**"What're these for?" He asked. **

**"The other mustang," he said, looking at the red mustang next to the black one. Brooke got into the car with Lucas, which meant that Nathan and Haley would have to drive together. Lucas drove off and headed toward the school. **

**"So, you ready to go?" Haley asked. Nathan glared at her and got into the car. She sighed and got in, too. He pulled out of the driveway and she told him where to go. When they got there, Nathan knew why he had to wear a uniform. It was a private school...an expensive private school. There were tennis courts, a soccer field, three pools, a few basketball courts, and a building that had the words MUSIC painted on the front door. **

**He parked in a space that had Haley's name on it. Next to where he parked, he could see Lucas and Brooke making out in the car. Haley reached over and honked the horn which caused them to jump apart. Nathan couldn't help but to breath in the ocean scent of her hair. He shook his head and got out of the car. **

**"Ready to be attacked by a zillion high school girls?" Brooke asked. Nathan's eyebrows scrunched up in a confused way. "Come on, Nate. Don't play like you don't know how hot you are," she said before walking into the main building of the school. He smiled and walked into the school where he was immediately greeted by a woman who looked like she was in her 50s. **

**"Hello, my name is Ms. Miller," the woman said. **

**"Okay," Nathan said, obviously not caring who she was or what she wanted. Haley jumped in, not wanting Nathan to get in trouble on his first day of school.**

**"Hi, Ms. Miller. This is Nathan Scott, he's new here. Nate, this is Mrs. Miller, the dean." **

**"Hey, Ms. Miller, nice to meet you. I've really gotta get to class now, so I'll see you around," Nathan said in a fake polite voice and walked off. Haley looked at him worried and the dean angry. Haley could tell that Ms. Miller was going to give Nathan a hard time by the look on her face. **

**A/N: Personally, I thought this chapter was kinda boring, but I wanted to give you an update. I was tired and bored so I decided to write. Please review even if you didn't like it. Chapter six should be better. Later! **


	6. chapter six

**Haley was in the office, organizing attendence folders, when Mrs. Maderson called her.**

**"Yes?" **

**"We need a runner," she said, writing a pass. Haley took the pass and left the office. When she looked down she saw that it was for Nathan. When she got to room 305, she took a breath and walked in. Brooke smiled at her then went back to flirting with Lucas. She walked up to Mr. Stingly, the meanest geography teacher at the school, and handed him the pass. **

**"Nathan Scott! Take your things and follow Ms. James," he yelled. Nathan sighed and grabbed his bag, whispering something in Peyton's ear that made her laugh, then walked up to Haley. Once they were in the hallway, Haley tried to make conversation. **

**"So, how's your first day so far?" she asked.**

**"Bad," he stated simply.**

**"Really? What happened?" **

**"Got in a fight 2nd period. Now I'm gettin' called out of class, and the worst part, you're my escort," he said rudely. Haley stopped. Nathan turned around and stared at her.**

**"What did I do?" Haley asked.**

**"What're you talking about?"**

**"What did I do to make you so mad at me?" **

**"You just... forget it. I'm not mad," Nathan said unconvincingly.**

**"Yes you are. I can tell. Please just tell me, Nate." Nathan was about to turn away when he saw her eyes. They were pleading to tell her what she'd done. **

**"The other night, when we were in the basement. You kissed me like you meant it. Then you left with Chris and acted like it didn't happen. Then I saw the pictures of you and Chris. I just... thought you liked me," he said quickly. **

**"Nathan, Chris is my best friend. That's all he'll ever be. I like you, not him. I was just afraid to tell you. I always thought you liked Brooke, so-" she was cut off by Nathan kissing her. **

**100 things were running through Nathan's mind the moment he kissed Haley. He tried to block out as much as he could, and it was working. Everything was about him and Haley at that moment. That was until something happened. He couldn't control it. The one thing on his mind wasn't Haley or that he could get in even more trouble for violating school rules. The one thing on his mind was Brooke. **


	7. chapter seven

**Nathan pulled away when he heard a door open. He was staring at Lucas. He had a look of suprise on his face. Haley was staring at her feet, not wanting to make eye contact with one of her best friends, who knew that she was dating Chris. Lucas shook his head at Haley and went into the bathroom. **

**"Uh, we should go now," Haley told Nathan who nodded in agreement. When they got to the office, Haley immediately went back to organizing the attendence folders. Nathan sat in one of the chairs and waited for the dean to meet him. Ms. Miller walked in and gestured for Nathan to enter her office. She closed the door and sat behind her desk across from him.**

**"So, Mr. Scott, nice to see you again." She pulled out a folder and looked at it. "It says here that you got into a fight second hour. What was that about?" she asked.**

**"Nothin'," he said, slouching in the chair he was sitting in. She sighed and pulled out a form. She filled it out and handed it to him.**

**"Sign on that line. You've got inhouse tomorrow. After school you'll come here and help the janitors clean the school," she said, trying to figure out how to break him.**

**"Whatever," he said signing the paper. **

**Lucas walked back into the classroom and took his seat behind Brooke. She pulled out a piece of paper and wrote on it. She folded it and passed it to Lucas. **

**Brooke: _Hey, Broody. You seem different. Everything ok?_**

**Lucas: _Did Haley and Chris break up? _**

**Brooke: _No, why? _**

**Lucas: _No reason. Just wondering. _**

**Brooke: _Are you not telling me something? Come on, Broody. Why do you wanna know? _**

**Lucas: _I'm not sure if I should tell you._**

**Brooke: _Luke, you're my boyfriend. You should tell me everything. _**

**Lucas: _When I went to the bathroom just now, I saw Nathan and Haley kissing in the hallway. _**

**Brooke stared at what he had written. Haley was the good girl. The one that worked and did what she was told. If somebody were to say Haley was cheating on Chris, Brooke would think they were lying or got it wrong. Lucas wasn't just somebody, though. He hardly ever lied, especially not to her. She'd have to confront Haley at lunch, which was only an hour away.**


	8. chapter eight

**Brooke walked around the cafeteria, looking for Haley. She spotted her walking in with Chris. Brooke walked over and smiled sweatly at Chris.**

**"You think I could steal Haley away for a sec?" she asked.**

**"Sure, I'll see you later," he said, giving Haley a quick kiss. Brooke grabbed Haley's hand and pulled her out of the cafeteria and into the chem lab where no one ever went because it smelt like dead frogs.**

**"Ugh! Brooke, do we have to be in here?" Haley asked, putting her hand over her nose.**

**"What's going on, Haley? Are you and Chris having problems or something?" Brooke asked. **

**"What are you talking about?" Haley asked, pretending like she didn't have any idea. She had hoped that Lucas hadn't said anything.**

**"You and Nathan. Are you two together or what?" Because last time I checked, you were with Chris. Haley, this isn't like you. Since when did you cheat on-"**

**"Stop, Brooke. I know it was wrong to kiss Nathan, but he'd just told me that he liked me and things just got out of control." **

**"Did you tell Chris?" Haley shook her head.**

**"Are you crazy!"**

**"No, but apparentally you are... Have you talked to Nathan since you kissed?" Brooke asked, softening a little.**

**"No, he got into some trouble today. I was gonna look for him, but Chris was there and I didn't want him to get mad."**

**"You have to end it with someone, Haley. It's not fair to them," Brooke said sternly before walking back into the cafeteria. Haley sighed and walked into the lunchroom, looking around for Nathan.**

**"You lookin' for me?" Nathan asked from her side.**

**"Yeah, we need to talk."**

**"About?"**

**"What happened this morning."**

**"Okay. Lets go somewhere else. Somewhere quieter," Nathan said, taking her hand. They walked around the schools garden.**

**"So, about before. Did it mean anything, or was it just a 'live in the moment' thing?"**

**"I don't know. It meant something to me. I don't know about you," he said, sitting on the end of the fountain in the center of the garden. Haley sat down next to him. "Did it mean something to you?"**

**"Yeah, but we can't be together," Haley said sadly.**

**"Why not?" **

**"Because I'm with Chris," Haley said quickly.**

**"What? You said that you were best friends. You said he wouldn't be anything than your friend. You said-"**

**"I know what I said. I lied, okay?"**

**"No, not okay. Why would you lie? It doesn't make sense. Why did you kiss me back if you knew that you were with Chris!" Nathan asked, standing up.**

**"Because I like you, Nate. I like you so, so much. I never thought I could feel this way about anyone. I've always been known as Haley James, good girl. Chris Keller's girlfriend. I just, don't wanna be that girl anymore."**

**"Why not? You seem to like it now."**

**"Because I wanna be Haley James, girl that follows her heart. Nathan Scott's girlfriend." Nathan smiled and leaned in to kiss her.**

**"Are you gonna break up with Chris?" he asked. **

**"Yeah, when the right time comes. I promises." Nathan nodded and kissed her. **


	9. chapter nine

**Nathan and Haley were down in the basement hanging out when they heard glass shattering. Nathan stood up and grabbed a bat. Lucas was in Charlotte for the weekend and Brooke was on a vacation with Jim and Sharon. The lights flickered for a second, then went out completely. Haley grabbed onto Nathan's arm.**

**"Do you have a flashlight?" he asked.**

**"Yeah," Haley answered shakily.**

**"Get it and stay in the corner. Don't make a sound, okay?"**

**"What about you?" she asked, afraid of the answer.**

**"I'm going upstairs. I just gotta make sure everything's okay."**

**"No, Nate. Stay down here. Please! It doesn't matter if they take anything. Just stay," she whispered urgently.**

**"I can't just do nothing, Haley. It's not me," Nathan said quickly.**

**Haley did what she was told and sat down in the corner with her flashlight.**

**Nathan shut the door that led to the basement and locked it, not wanting anything to happen to Haley. He looked around and saw the outline of men running. He was about to knock one out when when he felt a pain in the back of his head. One of the guys had hit him over the head with a kitchen pan. **

**Nathan grabbed his head and tackled the guy in front of him. He could take two guys, but there were 5 and they were surrounding him. A few kicked him and some punched him, but he wasn't going to give up. He kept fighting until he blacked out.**

**5 minutes later Haley didn't hear anything anymore. She walked up the stairs and unlocked the door. She walked into the kitchen and found Nathan knocked out on the floor. She tried lifting him but she wasn't strong enough. She grabbed her phone and dialed the number of the one person who could make things worse. **


	10. chapter ten

**Haley sat in the waiting room crying. She'd ruined everything. She got up and went into Nathan's room. She sat on the edge of his bed and put one of her hands on his cheek and the other over his hand.**

**  
Brooke, Joe, and Sharon ran into the hospital. Brooke went straight to Nathan's room while Joe and Sharon went to the nurses and doctors to see if he'd be okay. When she got toward the door she stopped, hearing Haley's voice.**

**  
"I'm sorry, Nathan. I can't do this anymore. I love Chris, and he loves me. God, I can't believe I'm breaking up with you while you're unconsious, but the doctors said you could hear me. I don't feel right about sneaking around anymore. With Chris I can be open. Besides, I see the way you look at Brooke." She kissed him one last time and left the room. Brooke watched her go, trying to understand what had just happened. Brooke walked in and sat on the chair near Nathan's bed.**

**Haley walked back into the waiting room and relived what had happened thirty minutes earlier.**

**_Haley waited outside for Chris's car to pull up. When she saw the blue ford she stood up and ran to him. _**

**_"What happened?" he asked._**

**_"Later. We have to get Nathan first," she said, pulling him into the kitchen. They carried him out to the 4 door truck and sat him in the backseat. They rushed to the hospital and got him a room._**

**_Haley and Chris were waiting when he said the three words that made Haley realize that what she was doing with Nathan would destroy Chris, and she didn't want to do that._**

**_"Haley, I have to tell you something," he said holding her hand._**

**_"Okay," she said wiping her tears._**

**_"We've known eachother forever, and we've dated for more than 3 years. I've wanted to say this for a while, but I'm not sure this is the place," he said. Haley shook her head._**

**_"It's okay. Just tell me."_**

**_"Okay, here goes. I love you. I've always loved you, and I'm always going to love you." Haley looked into Chris's eyes and forced a smile. She wanted Chris to be happy, and if hiding her true feelings was the way to do it then that's what she was going to do._**

**_"I love you, too," she said kissing him._**


	11. chapter eleven

**Brooke just stared at Nathan for a while before talking.**

**"So, thanks. For trying to protect the house. That was really brave, but dumb too. If you weren't on a hospital bed I would kill you for trying to fight those guys alone." Brooke just stared at him again, trying to think of what to say next. She saw his lips move. He was trying to talk.**

**"Haley?" he asked, his voice croaking.**

**"Brooke. Haley's in the waiting room with my parents. You feeling okay?"**

**"Yeah, just thirsty." Brooke poured him some water and gave him the cup. He drank it and his voice came out normal.**

**"So, did you hear what I said?" she asked. Nathan smiled and nodded. **

**"Yeah. I couldn't let them get ahold of your CDs or magazine collection," he joked. "Brooke, I have to tell you something. You don't have to say anything now, but you need to know."**

**"Um, okay."**

**"I like you, Brooke. And not as just a friend. I've been trying to hide my feelings since the day I first kissed Haley, but now I know that I don't want to. All I could think of tonight was you. When I was in that fight the only thing running through my mind was I hope to get out of here so I can tell Brooke how I really feel. Now I'm here and I don't want to hide anything from you," Nathan finished.**

**"I'm sorry, Nathan," Brooke said after a moment of silence. "I like you, but I love Lucas. The way I feel about you could never overcome the way I feel about him. We're just friends, Nathan, and we'll never be anything more," she said before leaving the room. **


	12. chapter twelve

**A/N: Okay, guys! This is the final chapter. ENJOY!**

**"Think you're up to going to school, Nathan?" his doctor asked. **

**"Yeah," he said, watching brooke from the corner of his eye in Lucas's arms. **

**"Okay, I'll get you some bandages for your head. Then you'll be ready to go!" The doctor came back 5 minutes later with a package of bandages. Nathan stood up and walked out of the hospital with everyone. He got into the car with Joe, Sharon and Haley. Brooke and Lucas went in Lucas's car.**

**Almost immediately, Nathan fell asleep.**

**_Haley walked toward him smiling._**

**_"I made a mistake, Nathan. I'm really in love with you, not Chris."_**

**_"It's okay," he said taking a step closer to her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned in slowly and kissed ehr. When they pulled apart he wasn't looking at Haley. He was looking into Brooke's hazel green eyes. _**

**"Nathan, cme on. We're home," Sharon said, shaking him lightly. Nathan looked past her and saw Lucas and Brooke smiling at eachother and walking into the house holding hands. He looked after them, realizing that the one person he'd truly wanted, was the one he would never have.**

**THE END**

**A/N: Okay. I was originally gonna have the story end Bathan, but I have a really short attention span and get bored easily so I ended it early. I hope you liked it. **

**P.S Sorry I didn't end with a long chapter. **


End file.
